Knight in hoodie armour
by Ififall
Summary: Another take on Eric's assault. When Eric's walk home takes a sickening turn, Adam rushes to the rescue...


A/N: Strong Language/ Offensive language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: lyrics in Bold are "Decode" by the band "Paramore"

* * *

_**"How can I decide what's right?**_

_**"When you're always picking sides,**_

_**I can't win your losing fight,**_

_**All the time"**_

* * *

The car pulls up. He's nervous but he's been through this before. Grown arse men have tried [and failed] to chat him up before. He can handle it. There's a ton of guys in the car. All late Twenties and up. A blonde, a couple of brunettes and a tanned bald guy, who's the driver. He's not scared. He thinks about talking in a higher tone, but it won't work. He can't sound like a girl, because he's not.

"Alright miss? I'm Levi. You wanna lift?" The bald guy says, as smooth as butter, smiling.

Eric shakes his head. As soon as they catch a glimpse of him, his face changes. He can hear the murmurs. _That's a bloke, that's a fag._ He strides on. If he just ignores them...

* * *

"Oh so you're one of them...tricking guys. That's what you fags do!" Levi says. He stops, getting out of the car. Eric's mind is spinning. He should have run. But for a bizzare reason, he stops. He feels the need to defend himself. He's not a cross-dresser or a Trans-girl. Or a tranny-hooker, looking an easy fuck for cash. He's just a bright-eyed unique, boy trying to have a good time for his birthday.

"Look., look...this isn't what you think. This is just a costume, I'm not a..." He shrieks as Levi pushes him up against the nearest tree by the throat.

"What are you eh? Let's take a little look!" Levi says, he knees him in the stomach turning him around. Before Eric can even think his shorts are down to his knees and he feels aggressive fingers inside of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Beg me faggot. Come on baby, say please" Levi whispers, shoving him face first against a tree, he slips the condom on with one hand.

* * *

"Please!" A voice said, and Levi, pauses, because that voice doesn't come from "the fag" Before he can turn around, Levi gets punched and tackled to the ground. Alarmed at the noises, but relived as the pressure goes away, Eric frantically pulls up his shorts. He wipes his tears away and turns around to see someone else fighting with Levi. The guy throws him on the ground and punches him in the face. A couple of his friends get out of the car. When the guy throws Levi against the car and kicks him in the balls.

"COME ON. YOU ALL WANT IT? COME AND FUCKING GET IT!"

His friends think better of it and instead of attacking the guy, they help Levi [undone jeans and all] into the car and speed off. Now terrified of a second attack, Eric starts running. He screams when the new guy follows him and spins him around. To freak him out and warn him off Eric spits at the stranger.

* * *

"Tromboner! It's me!" Adam sighs.

"Who...how...what?" Eric cries tearing up as he sees the familiar face.

"It's okay. I'm not good at this shit. But let me make sure you're okay" Adam said holding his arms out. His heart sinks when Eric backs away.

"What the fuck am I gonna do? I can't go back to my parents like this! My mum will have a Nigerian breakdown. My dad's gonna freak!" He gets out his phone and scans for Otis' number. "I'll call Jean"

"It's kinda late" Adam said bending down on the floor, he picked up Eric's wig and dusts it off. "We've got a spare room if you're interested"

"Didn't you tell me that your dad keeps the key?"

* * *

"Luckily, I stole his pair and made a copy" Adam winked. "If you wanna call new kid, that's cool. I just...I wanna know that you're safe" He said taking off one of his jackets. He passed the wig and jacket over.

"Thanks" Eric said takng them both. "As crazy as it sounds...this is the safest I've felt right now for a long time"

"I make you feel safe?"

"Yeah" Eric admits.

"Yeah?" Adam asked. "I'm freezing my tits off. Let's get you warm" The taller teen said as he took the jacket from him and wrapped it around Eric's body. There was always a chance that those arse-holes could come back. He'd occasionally wrap his hand around Eric's wrist. To his pleasant surprise, the fashionista didn't complain. He looked so tired and upset, Adam was aching to hug him, but he thought better off it. He'd invaded Eric's space enough over the years. It was time to let him breathe, and try to be there for him, like a real friend would be.


End file.
